Inside Is What Matters
by Storm63
Summary: Artie/OC: Ever since Kay Lincoln transferred to William McKinley high school, she has found herself attracted to Artie Abrams but has yet to do anything about it. What happens when her good friends, Mercedes and Kurt, finally push her to make her move?
1. Talked Into It

I've done it. I've finally broken down and given into my urges to write something involving Glee. I blame my friend, naturally, because she got me watching it. I haven't been up to date with it but I will do my best to keep things current in the land of Glee. There are many roads to choose from in the land of Glee but I have chosen the Artie Abrams road. There is just something about him...and the guy who plays him is just too hot to overlook. Well, this is for him. Enjoy.  
**PS:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.

Biography

_Macaulay Kayla "Kay" Lincoln|Senior in high school|Brown hair|Blue eyes|Plays the guitar & dances|Parents died in an accident, lives with uncle she calls Dad|Uncle: Benjamin|42|Blond hair|Blue eyes|6'2"|Wife died 2 years before Kay and her brother came to live with him in Ohio|Older brother: Elijah Martin Lincoln|23|6'0"|Brown hair|Hazel eyes|studying at Ohio State (engineering)_

**Inside Is What Matters**

Senior year at William McKinley high school was just another year in my eyes. All the hype just seemed like, well, hype. But thanks to my friends, Kurt and Mercedes, my senior would actually turn out to be a year that I'd never forget.

_Talked Into It  
_

"Come on, Kay. Just audition and we'll get off your back. We both know you have a great voice." I shut my locker and sighed.

"I don't know, Mercedes. I don't do well with social clubs, you know that."

"Try something new. Please? Artie is in Glee club, you know." My head perked up at the mention of Artie Abrams. Ever since I moved and transferred to William McKinley high school in sophomore year, I've always found myself daydreaming about Artie. Thankfully, Kurt and Mercedes didn't give me problems for having a crush on someone in a wheelchair. If they were anyone else, they surely would.

"I know that, Mercedes. But you also forget who _else_ is in Glee club."

"Who cares? The big dope won't make it a complete waste for you if Artie is there." There was no winning with these two; I just wasn't ready to admit defeat. "Come on, please? Do we ever ask you to do things like this?"

"Yes. You tried to get me to join cheer leading last year. And then you tried to get me to join the chess club the year before that."

"That's besides the point. Please, Kay? If not for us, at least do it for yourself." I looked down at the floor, at the exact moment I noticed wheels come into my vision. I looked up to see Artie wheeling his way to his next class, looking at me and smiling before passing the three of us at my locker. "Do it for Artie, Kay."

"Ugh! Fine. I'll go see Mr. Schuester after my Spanish class." I was enveloped by two different sets of arms and bombarded by two squealing voices. I looked past Kurt and Mercedes to see Artie turn around at the sound of the two of them exclaiming wildly. I shrugged and half-smiled at him, earning a very large smile from Artie. My cheeks went warm; that was the most that I've even done to Artie in the past three years. I watched him wheel himself into his classroom and turned my attention back to my best friends trying to make me become one with my locker. "Guys, guys! Let me breathe!" They pulled away and I fixed my shirt. "I have to get to class, guys. I'll let you know how it goes with Mr. Schuester, okay?" They nodded and hugged me one more time before I headed to my class. Coincidentally, it was my Spanish class with Mr. Schuester _and_ Artie. I walked in half a second before the bell rang, breathing a sigh of relief as I took my seat in the front of the class. Artie sat next to me at the long desk; it made it easier than trying to sit him at a regular desk with his wheelchair. For some reason, Mr. Schuester wasn't in the class yet so everyone took it upon themselves to strike up conversations with each other. I didn't really have any friends other than Kurt and Mercedes so I was sitting at my desk quietly, waiting for Mr. Schuester to show up.

"Excuse me." I looked up to see Artie in front of my desk.

"Yes?"

"It's Kay, right?" I nodded. "I'm-"

"I know who you are, Artie. We've had Spanish together ever since I transferred here." He laughed softly and I felt my mind go to pieces at the noise.

"Guess I deserved that one. If you don't mind me asking, why were Kurt and Mercedes practically shoving you in your locker?" Here it was, the moment of truth. Do I make up a lie or just come right out and say it? Before my mind could react, the answer flew out of my mouth.

"They were excited that I finally decided to audition for Glee club." I snapped my mouth shut and quickly looked down at my notebook, trying desperately to hide myself from embarrassment.

"Really?" I nodded without even looking up at Artie. If I had looked up, I would've noticed that his face was practically beaming with excitement. "That's great!" I looked up slowly, unsure if I had heard Artie correctly.

"That's what?"

"It's great. We can always use new voices in Glee club. When are you going to talk to Mr. Schuester?"

"After class."

"Great. I'll probably see you in Glee club after school then, right?" I nodded, unsure of what to make of Artie's enthusiasm towards me joining Glee club. Before I could say anything else, Mr. Schuester walked in and class began. Maybe joining Glee club wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Leave it to my two friends to be right...again.

**-FIN-**

That's it for the first chapter. It came to me a lot easier than I thought it would. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be out very soon. **  
**


	2. Audition

You're back! I hope you enjoyed chapter one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here is chapter two. Enjoy.  
**PS:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.  
**PPS:** There will be a lot of Rachel bashing in this story. I'm giving you a heads up and if that offends you, go back from whence you came.

**Inside Is What Matters**

Throughout Spanish class, I couldn't help but steal looks at Artie. I always used to do that but today I did it even more. Artie started packing up, which meant that class would be over soon. Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone filed out of the room, leaving me and Mr. Schuester alone. "Hello, Kay. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, you can. You see-"

"Mercedes and Kurt already told me that you were interested in joining the Glee club. I don't have class this period and I can write you a pass for your next period teacher. You can audition right now." _Nothing like putting me on the spot, Mr. Schue. _

"Alright, I guess. Any song?" He nodded and sat down in his chair, waiting for me to start. "Do you have a guitar, Mr. Schue?" He nodded and grabbed the guitar sitting by the chalkboard. I tuned it, making sure that it was the way I liked it and took a deep breath. Little did I know, that I was going to have more of an audience than Mr. Schue.

**Artie's Point of View**

She was finally joining Glee club! I think I'm going to have to thank Mercedes and Kurt later when no one was looking. Today in Spanish class was the most that I've talked to Kay and that took a lot of courage by itself. I had no idea how I was eventually going to tell her how I really felt about her. As I rolled into my next class and started to put my things down, it dawned on me that I forgot a book in Mr. Schue's class. "Excuse me?" The substitute looked up at me. "I left a book in my Spanish class. Can I go get it?" She nodded and I rolled back to Mr. Schue's class, unaware of why the door was closed in the first place. I quietly opened the door and saw Kay standing in front of Mr. Schue's desk, singing and playing the guitar.

_Why can you read me like no one else?  
I hide behind these words but I'm coming out  
I wish I kept them behind my tongue  
I hide behind these words but I'm coming out.  
Put your hand between an aching head and aching world  
We'll make them so jealous, we'll make them hate us.  
An aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous, we'll make them so jealous.  
Always you make my stomach turn  
And all the long drives with my friends blur.  
I wish I kept them inside my mind  
I hide behind these words  
And think of all the places where you've been lost and then found out  
in between my sheets in between the rights and the wrongs  
put your hand between an aching and an aching world  
we'll make them so jealous, we'll make them hate us.  
An aching head and an aching world  
think of all the places where you've been lost and found out._

It took every ounce of fortitude _not_ to clap. That was amazing! I watched Mr. Schue stand up with a smile and shake Kay's hand. "Welcome to New Directions, Kay." She handed the guitar back to Mr. Schue and made her way towards the door. I quickly rolled back into the hallway, appearing as if I was casually rolling down the hall.

"Hey, Kay." She looked at me and I felt my heart beat quicken.

"Hey, Artie. What are you doing? Class started five minutes ago."

"We have a substitute. I was headed back here because I left my book in Mr. Schue's class." She pulled a book out from her bag and handed it to me. "Thanks. How did you know it was mine?"

"It was in your spot, Artie. Who else would it belong to?" I laughed and tried to hide my embarrassment by looking down at the ground. "Want me to walk back with you, Artie?"

"Sure." I went to put my hands on my wheels but Kay stopped me.

"Give your hands a rest, Artie. I'll push. Unless, you don't want me to."

"No! I mean, you can push." I felt my face get hot when she smiled at me and started to push me towards the classroom. "So, how did it go with Mr. Schue?"

"I'm in."

"Really? That's great, Kay. I guess I will see you after school today."

"Yup. Just as a heads up, I'm extremely nervous when it comes to social groups."

"You'll be fine. There are a few people that you have to watch out for though."

"Like who?"

"Well, Puck for one." She stopped pushing me when I said Puck so I turned my head to see what was wrong. Her face looked paper white and she looked really scared. "What's wrong, Kay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. W-w-who else should I watch out for?" I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to push the subject. Hopefully, Glee club will make it so that we can get close enough to be able to tell each other when something is wrong.

"Rachel Berry. She tends to talk about herself and her _amazing_ talent, a lot. Actually, when anyone gives her a chance to talk she usually talks about herself. Never thought I would meet someone as self centered as her." Kay resumed her position and started to push me back to the class again. We made it to the classroom and headed inside. The substitute barely looked up so we just took our places at our desks. There was really no point coming to class because all the sub did was take attendance and read a book she brought with her. I rolled myself back to Kay's desk, hoping to be able to talk to her some more. She was currently doing something that didn't really look like school work; it looked more like work for a job. "What are you doing, Kay?"

"Work." She didn't look up as she answered, causing me to frown.

"What kind of work? If you don't mind me asking, of course." She looked up at me as she finished what looked like a very complex math problem.

"I don't mind. It's something for my dad's company. They're working on some new technology and kind of asked me to take the lead on it."

"Wow. That's...amazing. They trust a high schooler?"

"Considering the idea was mine in the first place, Artie, yeah they do. I'll tell you about it when it's finished. That okay?" I nodded and smiled at her. Just when I thought Kay couldn't get any more amazing, I find this out. I had better tell her how I feel and fast.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. If you're wondering what song Kay was singing, it was Fall Out Boy's 'It's Not A Side Effect of The Cocaine, I'm Thinking It Must Be Love.' I love that song and it suited how Kay feel about Artie. Sorry about the fizzly ending. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Calm Before The Storm

You're back! Here is chapter three coming at you in HD. Enjoy. We're back in Kay's point of view, by the way.  
**PS:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.  
**PPS:** There will be a lot of Rachel bashing in this story. I'm giving you a heads up and if that offends you, go back from whence you came.

**Inside Is What Matters**

I could feel Artie watching me as I worked on the numbers for my father's company. Truth be told, he wasn't really my father. Both my parents died in a horrific car accident when I was eleven. My brother and I were sent to my uncle's after we finished grade school, hence the transfer and the move from our home state of New York. Another thing is that I actually inherited my father's company when he died. It was strange how he didn't leave it to my older brother, Elijah, but I didn't argue. I always was fond of all things mechanical so I gladly accepted the position. Of course, while I was in school my uncle would assume most of the responsibilities but I was allowed to pitch new ideas for new technology development. My uncle split his time between his own architect firm and my father's business but he never minded all the work. Actually, he loved it. His wife had died before we came to live with him and he was surprised when my brother and I began to call him dad. He never got the chance to have children of his own so he loves us as if we _were _his. Hopefully, these numbers would turn out right because Artie was making me very nervous while he was sitting there watching me. "Artie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just think it's really cool how you get to do this." I smiled at him and tried to keep the butterflies in my stomach down to just a few rather than a flock or whatever the equivalent it is for butterflies. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was almost time to leave. Artie did the same and put his hands on his wheels. "Wow, class went by fast. You're in my next class, right?" I nodded and watched him grab his bag. "Do you want to walk together again?"

"Sure." I got my stuff together and waited for the bell ring. The bell rang and I waited for Kay to catch up with me before we headed to our next class. "Hey, Artie?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it weird how we have all the same classes?"

"I guess so. I think it's convenient though. I don't have all the same classes with just one person except you. Think about it. If one of us is sick, all we have to do is call each other up and say what we missed." I never really thought of it that way.

"Good point. Well, if we had each other's phone numbers it would be a good point." _Real subtle, Kay._

"You're right. Can I see your phone?" I hesitated but eventually gave Artie my phone. I watched as he entered his number in my phone and handed it back to me. "Here." He handed me his phone and I smiled as I entered my number in his phone. "Now it's a good point, right?" I laughed and nodded. We made it to our next class in one piece and I managed to get through class without staring at Artie. Next was lunch with Mercedes and Kurt...and Artie. "Do you mind if I sit with you, Kay?"

"I don't mind at all, Artie. Kurt and Mercedes might but I don't."

"You think they would?" We headed into the lunch line and grabbed our lunch relatively quickly.

"I don't know. With it being unannounced, maybe. Depends on their mood, mostly." Surprisingly enough, Artie and I got to the table before Kurt and Mercedes. I was about to say something when two trays slammed onto the table. I just looked at Artie who had the same look on his face as I did. "Uh, hi guys."

"Hi, Kay." Kurt looked up longer than Mercedes, a smile breaking out on his face when he saw Artie. "Why hello there, Artie. So glad you could join us today." Kurt looked at me and I was silently pleading with him not to make a big deal about Artie. When Mercedes heard that Artie was sitting with us, her head popped up and she had a grin on her face that would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

"Hey Artie, how you doing?"

I watched Artie look over at me, searching for some sort of answer that I didn't have. "I'm fine, Mercedes. How about you?"

"Better now. So, Kay, how did it go with Mr. Schue?" I shrugged and kept my head down, trying to keep the fact that I was blushing to myself.

"She's in." I glanced up at Artie who was currently smiling at me.

"You're kidding! We have to celebrate. After Glee club, of course. Artie, would you like to join our celebration?"

"Uh, sure." We finished lunch and headed to our next class. The rest of the school day went by pretty uneventful, except for the prying text messages from Kurt and Mercedes. The final bell rang and I hung back a little because I didn't have anywhere to be. "Ready for Glee club, Kay?"

"Yeah. I just have to let my dad know where I am. I'll catch up with you, okay?"

"I'll wait. I don't mind." I looked over at Artie and I could feel my heart rate quicken when I saw the soft smile on his face.

"O-o-okay. Just give me a minute." I dialed my father's number, left him a message and hung up. "Alright, let's go." I walked with Artie to the room where the glee club met every day and I was suddenly very nervous. I stopped dead in my tracks, which made Artie stop too.

"What's wrong, Kay?" He wheeled back over to me and I just stood there, frozen with fear.

"I'm just a little...nervous." I looked at Artie and what he did next, sent my heart rate skyrocketing: he grabbed my hand.

"Don't be. I'll be right here the whole time." That moment was the calmest I have been all day.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the fizzly ending. I was losing control of this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.


	4. Speechless

You're back! Here is chapter four coming at you in HD. Enjoy. We're still in Kay's point of view.  
**PS:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.  
**PPS:** There will be a lot of Rachel bashing in this story. I'm giving you a heads up and if that offends you, go back from whence you came.

**Inside Is What Matters**

Artie led me into the Glee club room, still holding my hand and told me to sit down in one of the chairs. Kurt and Mercedes walked in and sat down behind Artie and me, giggling for reasons I'm not sure I wanted to know. Then, Quinn walked in with Santana and Brittany who just sent me weird looks and sat on the other side of the room.

"Don't worry about them, Kay." I glanced over at Artie who was attempting to make me feel better but it wasn't working.

"Artie's right, Kay. Just relax. You'll be fine, especially with us here." Kurt gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze as did Mercedes and I gave them a half-smile. Next walked in Rachel with Finn behind her. She gave me one look and stopped in her tracks.

"Who are you?" _Nice to meet you too...bitch._

"My name is Kay Lincoln, Rachel. We have science together."

"Oh. You joined Glee club, then?"

"No, I'm loitering here because I have nothing better to do with my time. Yes, I joined." Judging by the looks being given to me, no one expected me to say more than two words let alone tell Rachel off. Rachel stood there speechless, only being moved by Finn as he gently pushed her into a chair behind us.

"Way to go, Kay. I've never seen her speechless before." I turned to face Artie who had a rather large smile on his face, making me smile myself. I looked towards the door and my smile quickly disappeared. In walked Puck, my sole reason for not joining Glee club for three years no matter how hard my friends tried. Kurt saw my expression and followed my eyes to Puck, gasping softly. He moved to the seat behind me and put both his hands on my shoulders. Mercedes followed suit, sitting on my left side and grabbing my hand. "Guys, what's going on?" I never broke eye contact with Puck, memories of pain flooding over me and making me clench my jaw.

"Not our place to say, Artie. You should let Kay tell you when she's ready."

"Kay Lincoln? What are you doing here?"

"I joined Glee club, Puck." Mercedes' grip on my hand tightened; she knew what had happened and she didn't want me to say more than I had to towards Puck.

"Awesome." He winked at me and it took all the fortitude I had not to throw up on the spot. He sat next to Finn, his eyes never leaving mine until I looked away.

"You handled that well, Kay." Kurt gave me a hug and kissed my cheek before sitting back in the seat behind Artie.

"I feel like I'm going to puke, Kurt."

"Better than I thought you would handle it." Mr. Schuester walked in, successfully ending the conversation Kurt and I were having.

"Afternoon, everyone. If you all haven't noticed already, we have a new face in Glee club. This is Kay Lincoln, everyone." I half-smiled and gave a half-assed wave, trying my hardest to ignore the smirk on Puck's face. "Kay, why don't you sing something for everyone? Show them what kind of talent you have." I heard Rachel scoff and I smirked.

"Singing really isn't my 'A' game, Mr. Schue."

"Then show us your 'A' game, Kay." I took a deep breath and stood up, motioning to Kurt to grab my Ipod out of my bag.

"Why join Glee club if you don't like to sing?" I looked towards Rachel with a smirk on my face.

"Never said I didn't _like_ to sing, Rachel. Besides, I have what most people call friends, and they wanted me to join." Once again, I rendered Rachel Berry speechless. I nodded to Kurt who hit play on my Ipod.

_ whoa oh oh oh oh_  
_ whoa oh oh oh oh_  
_ I kinda feel like it dont make _  
_ like-like-like it dont make_  
_ feel like it dont make se-se-se-se-sense_  
_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_  
_ But I'm finding out loves unreliable_  
_ I'm giving all I got just to make you stay_  
_ Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_  
_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard_  
_ Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star_  
_ And I might drive myself insane_  
_ If those lips aren't speakin my name_  
_Cause I got some intuition,_  
_ or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_ But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_  
_ that I'm swallowing down_  
_ To counter this addiction_  
_ you've got me on a mission_  
_ Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_  
_ How can I say no?_  
_He's got a love like woe_  
_ (whoa oh oh oh)_  
_ Boy's got a love like woe_  
_ (whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)_  
_ I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_ Because you're bringing me in_  
_ and now you're kicking me out again_  
_ Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_ Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_ Because you're bringing me in_  
_ And then you're kicking me out again_  
_Its like a hurricane, speed train, shes a moving car_  
_ Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,_  
_ Can I keep up with her pace?_  
_ Kick it into gear when I see that face_  
_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one_  
_ That can make a storm cloud break_  
_ Pulling up the sun_  
_ And I cant get caught in the rain_  
_ Can I get your lips to speak my name?_  
_Cause I got some intuition,_  
_ or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_ But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_  
_ that I'm swallowing down_  
_ To counter this addiction_  
_ you've got me on a mission_  
_ Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_  
_ How can I say no?_  
_He's got a love like woe_  
_ (whoa oh oh oh)_  
_ Boy's got a love like woe_  
_ (whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)_  
_ I kinda feel like it dont make sense_  
_ Because you're bringing me in_  
_ and now you're kicking me out again_  
_ Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_ Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_ Because you're bringing me in_  
_ And then you're kicking me out again_  
_Cause we only have one life_  
_ The timing and the moment,_  
_ All seem so right_  
_ So would you say you're mine?_  
_ (We'll be just fine)_  
_ Would you say you're mine?_  
_ (We'll be just fine)_  
_He's got a love like woe_  
_ (whoa oh oh oh)_  
_ Boy's got a love like woe_  
_ (whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)_  
_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_ Because you're bringing me in_  
_ and now you're kicking me out again_  
_ Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_ Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_ Because you're bringing me in_  
_ And then you're kicking me out again_

The song ended and I stood there with another smirk on my face.

"Wow, Kay. That may have topped your audition song. I had no idea you danced." Mr. Schue was the first one to break the silence and all I could do was smile. I sat back down next to Artie, receiving a hug from both Mercedes and Kurt.

"Way to make _all _of Glee club speechless, Kay." I shrugged and smiled, turning towards Artie to see his reaction. It was just like everyone else's, except he had a huge smile instead of his mouth hanging open in shock. Maybe joining Glee club wasn't a bad idea after all.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the fizzly ending...again. These chapters tend to get out of control rather easily. Stay tuned for the next one.  
**PS:** The song Kay sang & danced to was 'Love Like Woe' by the Ready Set, in case you were wondering.


	5. After School Celebration

You're back! Here is chapter five coming at you in HD. Enjoy. This chapter will be in Artie's point of view.  
**PS:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.  
**PPS:** There will be a lot of Rachel bashing in this story. I'm giving you a heads up and if that offends you, go back from whence you came.

**Inside Is What Matters**

Not only did Kay have an amazing voice, she put everyone to shame with her amazing dance moves. After we discussed our numbers for sectionals, Mr. Schuester let us leave. I frowned at the notion of leaving Kay's company.

"Artie? You in there?"

"Huh? What?"

"Kurt and Mercedes want to know if you'd like to join us for a little celebration."

"For what?" Kurt came up behind Kay and gave her a hug.

"For Kay finally joining Glee club after three years. Are you in?" I nodded furiously, smiling at the thought of spending more time with Kay. Kay pulled out her cell phone, dialed a number and walked away from us. She hung up and motioned for us to follow her. We followed her out in front of the school, where a rather large Ford Explorer was parked. The man standing next to the door, opened it up for Kurt and Mercedes but I just sat there.

"Don't worry, Artie. I'll take care of you." Before I could say anything, or even argue with Kay, she picked me up out of my wheelchair and sat me in the Explorer. She smiled softly at me before taking her place in the passenger seat while the man placed my wheelchair in the back of the Explorer. I pulled the door shut, buckled myself in and just sat there in awe as we were chauffeured off. About ten minutes later, we arrived at this huge house. My door opened and Kay was standing there with her arms stretched out and a smile on her face. She picked me up out of the Explorer and put me down in my chair that was sitting behind her.

"Artie, welcome to Chez Lincoln."

"Kurt, you don't have to call my house that."

"That's your house, Kay?" She nodded and my jaw dropped. "Wow."

She laughed and looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "I get that a lot. I have a question for you, Artie."

"Shoot."

"Do you play Halo?"

"Do I? Of course, I do! Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She just smirked and continued to push me up her driveway. _No reason, my foot. Maybe she has a huge flat screen we could play on. That would be awesome! Why am I getting excited about Halo? I should be happy about spending time with Kay, not about a flat screen to play Halo on. _"Artie? You in there?"

"What? Yeah, I'm here."

"Good. Follow Sid and I'll see you in a bit. Okay?"

"Uh, okay?" Sid, who was the man who drove us to Kay's house, walked over to me and bowed.

"Follow me, sir." He led me to a small room, which actually turned out to be an elevator and he hit the two on the panel. _She has an elevator in her house! It's as if fate is trying to tell me something. I just have to be smart enough to act on it before anyone else. _"This way, sir." I nodded and followed Sid through the house until we came to what could only be considered as a foyer, only it was upstairs.

"Hey, Artie. You like the elevator?"

"Yeah! It's pretty awesome that you have an elevator in your house."

"It's mostly for my dad and Sid. Sometimes, they don't like to say it but their knees give them trouble so I suggested the elevator to make it easier for them."

"That's our Kay, always the giver." I watched Kurt pinch Kay's cheeks and laughed. "So how are we celebrating?" Kurt and Mercedes exchanged looks and Kay's eyes widened.

"No. That's not a celebration. Guys..."

"It's like a ceremony, Kay. Why don't you trust us?"

"Because with those two grins on your faces, you put the Cheshire cat to shame. I should probably be running." They both nodded and Kay took off, followed quickly by Kurt and Mercedes. Sid came up behind me and ushered me towards the elevator. I shrugged and rolled into it. Sid led me out to the pool. I was about to say something but Sid motioned for me to look towards the house. As if on cue, Kay came running out with Kurt and Mercedes behind her. "Come on, guys. Can't we do this..." She looked over at me and I just shrugged, oblivious as to what was going on. "Later?" Kurt and Mercedes shook their heads and Kay sighed in defeat. "Sid?"

"Right away, ma'am." I watched Sid walk into what looked like a pool house but quickly turned my attention back to Kay when I saw her take off her leather jacket.

"Fine. Just get it over with, guys." Kurt and Mercedes picked up Kay, the best the could, and threw her into the pool.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's just something we do, Artie. Don't worry, she'll be fine. See?" I turned my attention towards the pool and sure enough, Kay was climbing out unscathed. I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly dry at the sight of Kay dripping wet. Sid walked up next to Kay and handed her a towel.

"Thank you, Sid. Back inside, guys. We can discuss our celebration while I get something dry to wear. Come on, Artie." I smiled and wheeled myself back to Kay's house. "Back upstairs, Artie. Just follow Sid, okay?" I nodded and followed Sid into the elevator again. I left the elevator but Sid stayed in, smiling warmly at me as he rode the elevator back to the first floor. I followed the voices and wheeled myself to what I guessed what Kay's room. I expected a huge room with a canopy bed and huge windows but Kay's room was actually pretty modest. I cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention and ending whatever conversation they were having. "Hey, Artie." I waved, not wanting my brain to betray and make me blurt out my secret in front of Kurt and Mercedes. "Kurt and Mercedes said they wanted to have a movie marathon as our celebration. You in?"

"What kind of movies?"

"Anything we want. Kay practically owns a video store in her basement."

"Kurt!"

"What's he talking about, Kay?" Kay walked over to me, towel around her neck, and sighed.

"What Kurt was trying to say was that my DVD collection is...extensive." I looked at Kurt who just nodded at me. "Very...extensive."

"She's right. Name any movie, chances are she has it." I smiled.

"I'm in." I watched what could only be described as the most beautiful smile in the world, grace Kay's already very pretty face.

"Follow me then. Kurt, Mercedes, you guys can head down. I'll take Artie to the elevator." Kurt and Mercedes nodded, quickly whispering among themselves as they walked down the stairs. "Follow me, Artie." I nodded and followed Kay back to the elevator, rolling in and waiting for Kay to get in. She smiled as she walked in and hit the 'B' on the panel.

"B?"

"Basement. You're going to like this. Trust me." Those two words meant the world to me and all I could do was nod.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. Oh yeah, did I mention Kay was loaded? Well, now you know : )


	6. At Kay's House

You're back! Here is chapter six coming at you in HD. Enjoy. This chapter will be in Kay's point of view.  
**PS:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.  
**PPS:** There will be a lot of Rachel bashing in this story. I'm giving you a heads up and if that offends you, go back from whence you came.

**Inside Is What Matters**

Artie and I walked out of the elevator when it dawned on me that we would need some food. "I'll be right back, Artie. I forgot something." Artie nodded and I ran up the steps towards the kitchen.

"Need help, miss?"

"Sure, Sid. You know what Kurt and Mercedes like."

"Tots." I laughed and grabbed some sodas out of the fridge. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a quick text to Artie, asking him what he would want to eat. Sid had just finished heating up some tots by the time I had gotten a response from Artie. He wasn't really specific so I just grabbed some chips and pulled a tray out of the cabinet at my feet. Sid put the tots on the tray and grabbed the tray while I carried the sodas. We made it downstairs in enough time to see what Kurt had chosen as the first movie.

"Kay, I love you." I looked up to see Mercedes' face light up at the sight of tots. I smiled and shook my head, trying desperately to not think about hearing Artie say those three words. I handed Artie a soda, gasping softly as our hands touched for the second time today.

"So, Kurt. What did you pick?"

"You'll see."

"I hate when you say that." I sat down on the couch and looked over at Artie. "Want to sit on the couch, Artie?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to sit on the couch, Artie?"

"Oh. Sure." I smiled and extended my arms towards Artie. I wrapped my arms around Artie and pulled him onto the couch, ignoring the fact that I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I caught Kurt turning towards the TV with a smirk on his face but I decided to say nothing about it. Kurt hit play on the remote and promptly cuddled up with Mercedes, causing me to question what exactly Kurt had put in the DVD player. When the movie started, it dawned on me what Kurt chose. I went to say something but Kurt shushed me. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back to the TV.

"Notting Hill?" Artie's proximity made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Apparently, Kurt is in a romantic mood."

"Oh. I have a question, Kay. It's okay if you say no, though."

"What is it, Artie?" The squeak in my voice threatened to betray my calm facade.

"Do you want to, uh, cuddle?"

"What?"

"You look kind of left out. I get it, though."

"No!"

"Shh!" I rolled my eyes at Kurt, quickly returning my attention to Artie.

"I mean, that's fine. That is, if you want to." He nodded and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Artie lifted his arm and I situated myself under his arm, snuggling myself into Artie's side. Two hours seemed to fly by and before I knew it, the movie was over. My cell phone buzzed and I groaned. I really didn't want to leave Artie's side. When was this going to happen again? I, unwillingly, got up of the couch to grab my phone that was on the other side of the table. It was my dad sending me a text message, asking if I had company and what is for dinner. "Anyone staying for dinner?" Kurt and Mercedes agreed, which left Artie.

"I'd have to ask my parents. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah. I just have to let Sid know-" I checked my NY Giants watch. "Now."

"Alright. Then, I'll stay." I smiled and answered my father's text message.

"Great. I'll be right back, then." I headed back upstairs to tell Sid that we were having company for dinner.

**Artie's Point Of View**

I smiled as I watched Kay run upstairs to Sid. My smile faded when I felt two bodies on either side of me. "Uh, hi."

"What do you think of her, Artie?"

"I think..." I was entirely sure I was willing to tell Kurt and Mercedes about how I felt about Kay.

"Come on, Artie. You can trust us." I sighed and scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Promise not to say anything to Kay?" They nodded and I took a deep breath. "I kind of...have a crush on Kay." My gaze immediately fell to the floor to hide my embarrassment from Kurt and Mercedes.

"Are you serious?" I nodded at Kurt's question, earning two almost identical squeals from the two Glee members.

"But not a word to her, okay? I want to tell her myself." Kurt and Mercedes just looked at me. "Promise!"

"Alright, we do. You can trust us, Artie."

"Hey guys!" We all looked towards the stairs to see Kay coming down with a list in her hands. "Alright. We have a few options for dinner tonight. I'd like some input, okay?" We all nodded and Kay smiled. "Great. So we can either have fish & chips, chicken alfredo, chicken parm or lasagna." Kurt opened his mouth but Kay held up her hand, successfully stopping him. "Everything, and I mean everything, is heart healthy. We take you into consideration every time you're here, Kurt."

"What do you want for dinner, Kay?" My hand flew to my mouth as soon as the words came out of my mouth. Kay looked at me and smiled.

"Well, Artie, personally I would want the fish & chips because it's been a while since Sid has made them. But since I'm a nice host, I like to ask my guests for their opinion. It's how I was raised. So what will be, guys?"

"I'm good with fish & chips. I've never had it."

"Same here."

"Three for three, Kay. You're negotiating skills have won us over, yet again." Kay laughed at Kurt's dramatic response and it sent chills down my spine.

"Alright. I'll let you know when dinner is ready guys." She bounced back up the stairs and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was brought back from my thoughts when Kurt put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should ask her out."

"Me? No way. I don't stand a chance with her like any of the other guys at school."

"Trust us. Would we lie to you?"

I smiled. "No." I sighed and laid back on the couch. Maybe Kurt was right but how would I even approach her about it?

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the fizzly ending. I was losing control of this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.


	7. Dinner Time

You're back! Here is chapter seven coming at you in HD. Enjoy. This chapter will pick up where the other left off, in Artie's point of view.  
**PS:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.  
**PPS:** There will be a lot of Rachel bashing in this story. I'm giving you a heads up and if that offends you, go back from whence you came.

**Inside Is What Matters**

Kurt and Mercedes chatted while we waited for Kay to come back down so I took the opportunity to call my parents and let them know that I wasn't coming home for dinner.

**Kurt's Point of View**

I watched as Artie talked with his parents about not coming home for dinner and I couldn't keep from smiling.

"This is great, Kurt. Just imagine the look on Kay's face when we-"

"Mercedes, we promised. Kay will just have to find out the old fashioned way, without our help." Mercedes gave me a look and I groaned. "I know. It took him this long just to tell _us_ and we both know Kay won't say anything after what happened with Puckerman. We'll help, just not in the obvious of ways."

"Sometimes, Kurt, I swear we have the same brain."

**Artie's Point of View**

After quietly arguing with my parents and refusing to tell them when I'd be home, I threw my phone on the table which caught the attention of Kurt and Mercedes.

"Something wrong, Artie?"

"My parents. They're giving me a hard time about not coming home for dinner. They say I've never done it before and it's weird."

"So? Weird is good. Normal is boring after a while. Why do you think I don't wear the same outfit twice in one week?" I laughed but it was soon silenced when I heard a noise coming from the steps. I turned my head just in time to receive a sloppy lick on the face from a rather large dog. I heard footsteps come down the steps and there was Kay, looking rather irritated.

"I should know better than to leave this door open. Sorry about that, guys. JJ, Hale, go!" The two dogs ran upstairs barking at each other.

"I didn't know you had dogs, Kay. What are they?"

"JJ is a Great Pyrenees and Hale is a Bernese Mountain Dog. There is another one, who we named Cole, but he has a tough time getting up and down steps. They're my dad's dogs. He keeps them in his room and he just got home five minutes ago. Dinner is almost ready so you guys can head up now." Kurt and Mercedes got up off the couch together and headed up the stairs, leaving me alone with Kay. "Need help, Artie?" _Not really but I like it when your arms are around me, Kay. _I just nodded and sighed when Kay wrapped her arms around me to put me back in my chair. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Come on." I could tell she was a little nervous as she showed me to the elevator.

"Are _you_ okay, Kay?"

"Just a bit nervous, is all."

"About?" Kay waited for me to roll into the elevator before she hit the 1 on the panel.

"You...meeting my dad."

"Oh. Is he not friendly with new faces?"

"Quite the opposite, actually."

"Then, why are you nervous?"

"He knows things." I was about to say something but the elevator had brought us to the main floor and Kay walked out rather quickly. "Hey, Dad." I watched Kay walk up to a not very bad looking older man and give him a warm hug.

"Hello, Kay." He looked past Kay and saw me, making me swallow hard as a wave of nervousness flooded over me. He whispered something to Kay and she just nodded sheepishly. "Hello there." I waved shyly as he strode over to me with a smile on his face. "You must be Artie. I keep hearing so much about you." He shook my hand and all I could do was nod. "I take it that you're joining us for dinner?" I nodded again. "I hope I'm not intimidating you, Artie. That's the last thing I would want."

"Well, I'm just...nervous, that's all. Meeting people isn't something I'm good at since I'm in a wheelchair."

"I don't see the wheelchair first, Artie." It took me a while to realize that he was speaking with a bit of an accent.

"You're one of the few, sir. Um, is that an accent I'm hearing?"

He smiled at me and I felt myself relax a little bit. "It is. My parents were English and Welsh, actually. I grew up there and moved here after I finished college. You're very smart, Artie."

My cheeks got a little red and I smiled shyly. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Ben." I smiled shyly and Ben reciprocated the gesture.

"Guys?" We both turned to the direction of Kay's voice. "Dinner is ready."

"Coming, Kay." Ben motioned for me to go first so I nodded and wheeled myself to the very massive dining room where Kay, Mercedes, Kurt and Sid were already in. Kay moved a chair at the table, next to her, so that I could fit my wheelchair under the table. We smiled at each other and yet another wave of nervousness came over me. _Get a hold of yourself, Artie. Just relax, think happy thoughts. _The happy thoughts I started to think about all involved Kay and I felt my cheeks get hot again.

"Artie? Are you alright? You don't look so good." I felt Kay's hand touch my forehead and I jumped a little.

"Sorry. I'm fine. I just keep..." I glanced over at Kurt and Mercedes who had matching smirks on their faces. "Thinking too much. It's a curse."

"Oh. As long as that's all it is, go ahead and dig in." I nodded and started to eat the fish and chips.

"Wow. This is great."

"It should be, Artie. Kay made it." Kay began to choke on the piece of fish in her mouth, earning concerned glances from me and her father while Kurt and Mercedes were snickering.

"I'm...fine." Kay threw Kurt a dirty look, successfully silencing the snickering.

"You made it, Kay? I thought you said Sid made them."

"I only _told _you that. I don't like to admit that I spend so much time in the kitchen, is all."

"It isn't a problem, Kay. These are great." I gave her a sincere smile and watched yet another beautiful smile grace her pretty face. I could easily fall in love with that smile alone...and I think I was beginning to fall for Kay with every second we spent together.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Again, I apologize for the fizzly ending. These chapters are very unruly and hard to control sometimes. Stay tuned for the next one.


	8. After Dinner

Welcome back! Here is chapter eight coming at you in HD. Enjoy. This chapter will be in Kay's point of view.  
**PS:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.  
**PPS:** When I mention Kay's dad (or uncle if you want to split hairs), just think of the actor Sean Bean. He's one of my personal favorites and quite frankly, he fits in perfectly as Kay's father.

**Inside Is What Matters**

Dinner went smoother than I anticipated but that didn't mean I wasn't still nervous about my dad being around Artie. We all finished eating and I quickly volunteered to help Sid with the dishes. Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and my father went into the living while I hung back in the kitchen with Sid.

"May I say something, miss?"

"You know you can, Sid." He handed me a dish and I opened the dishwasher to put it in.

"I've noticed that in the short amount of time Artie has been here, you've made sure that he is perfectly comfortable at any given chance."

"Because I was raised that way, Sid. You know that." He handed me another dish and I repeated the process.

"I don't mean like that, miss. It's very easy to see that you truly care about him." He handed me another dish but I didn't put it away. I was too deep in thought to notice anything, even the sound of someone tapping on the sliding glass door. "Oh, someone is here. Excuse me, miss." I just nodded and finally put the dish in the dishwasher. "Come in, sir." I grabbed the last dish and turned to see who Sid had let in. My eyes went wide and I dropped the dish, successfully shattering it on the stone floor. I gasped in pain as one of the pieces cut my hand.

"What are you doing here, Puck?"

"You left something in the choir room after Glee club. I figured I would return it to you." He stepped forward but I quickly stepped back.

"What's going on in here, Kay?" My father walked into the room and his eyes went to Puck. "Noah, what are you doing here?"

"Returning something of Kay's, Mr. Lincoln." He held up my math book and went to give it to me but my father stepped in between me and him.

"Thank you." He grabbed the book and put it on the island, politely pushing him towards the door. "Don't come back unless invited. You hear me?" Puck nodded and before he walked out the door, he sent a wink my way. "Kay? Are you alright?" Tears welled up in my eyes and I made a mad dash to my room, ignoring the others calling my name.

**Artie's Point of View**

I tried to call after Kay as she went running past me but it was futile. I had no idea what was going on but I knew that I wanted to help her. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder so I looked up to see Kurt and Ben standing over me.

"Go to her, Artie. She needs someone right now and we've all been there before." I nodded at Ben's words and went to leave but I stopped.

"I don't know how to work the elevator just yet. Could I get some help?" Ben nodded and walked with me to the elevator. Sure it was just an elevator but I didn't want to make a mistake and end up in the basement when I should be elsewhere. Ben led me into the elevator and hit the '2' on the panel.

"If Kay hasn't told you already, Artie." I looked up at Ben who had a very endearing smile on his face. "You're welcome here at anytime, invitation or not." I smiled and rolled out of the elevator as it reached its destination. Ben smiled at me as he went to the left while I went to the right, towards Kay. I found Kay's room relatively easy. It did have have 'Kay' written on the door so that made it worlds easier. I gently knocked and eased the door open after I heard a muffled 'come in'.

"Kay?"

"Artie. What are you doing here?" I watched her wipe tears off on her sleeve and straighten up.

"I wanted to see what was wrong. You kind of ran out of the kitchen without saying anything." I wheeled myself over to her bed. "Mind if I join you?" She shook her head and I pulled myself up onto her bed and scooted closer to her. "What's wrong, Kay? I know we haven't really talked that long and we aren't exactly the best of friends but I just want you to know that...I want us to be able to tell each other what's wrong." I tentatively put my hand on her shoulder but I pulled back when I felt her tense up.

"It's not you, Artie. It's...Puck."

"What about him?" She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"We...kind of dated in junior year. Well, if you want to consider two weeks where the only thing that really happened was making out, dating. It was a lot of making out, actually. But, anyway, I was overwhelmed when he did ask me out. But one day I was walking past him and his footballer friends and I overheard them talking. It turns out Puck only asked me out on a dare and they were seeing how long it would be before I let him...do whatever he wanted to me. After I heard that, I confronted him after school and broke up with him. I haven't been able to look him in the eye since." That explained...everything. No wonder Kay freezes every time she sees Puck. "You don't have to say anything, Artie. Everyone else has already said enough." I looked down at her and something just went off inside me. I tilted Kay's chin up so that she was looking at me and leaned in, bringing our lips together in a soft kiss. I could feel her resistance fading and when she put her hand on my face to deepen the kiss, I knew that any resistance was long gone. I reciprocated the gesture and pretty soon the need for air became very apparent so we broke apart. We sat there, panting and stealing glances at each other but not saying anything. I cleared my throat and decided to be the first to break the silence.

"If you couldn't tell by the kiss we just shared, I kind of have had this crush on you ever since you transferred to McKinley. I haven't said anything because, frankly, I thought you were out of my league." She tilted her head to the side in the most adorable way ever and I couldn't keep a straight face. "If you'd let me, Kay, I'd really like to take you out some time. On a date." I looked at her and I could see her face light up at the mention of the word 'date'.

"I'd love that, Artie. To be completely honest, I've had a crush on you since I transferred too. I've also been too nervous and after Puck, I was just scared that no one would take me seriously." She glanced down at her watch and sighed. "It's getting kind of late and I know we both have homework. Go ahead and call your parents to tell them you'll be home soon and I'll tell Sid to get the car ready. Okay?" I nodded and before she got up to get Sid, I kissed her cheek softly. She smiled, helped me back into my chair and took off to get Sid. I called my parents, told them I was coming home and rolled to the elevator. I figured I had the hang of it so I ventured in there alone and thankfully, I made it to the first floor in one piece. Kay walked out from the dining room with Sid behind her and a smile on her face. "Ready to go?" I playfully shook my head, earning a laugh from Kay. "Feel free to text me with any questions about homework, okay?" I nodded and watched as she walked towards me and gave me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Artie." I wheeled myself out the door, waving back at Kay before I got to the car. Today, was probably the best of my life right now. And now that I asked Kay out, it was only going to get better.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. I got the idea for the kiss between them from ep. 16 of Glee, after I saw Blaine and Kurt kiss for the first time. : )


	9. At School

Welcome back! Here is chapter nine coming at you in HD. Enjoy. This chapter will be in Kay's point of view.  
**PS:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.  
**PPS:** When I mention Kay's dad (or uncle if you want to split hairs), just think of the actor Sean Bean. He's one of my personal favorites and quite frankly, he fits in perfectly as Kay's father.

**Inside Is What Matters**

Right before I settled into bed, there was a knock on my door. "Come in." My father walked in with a box of Raisinets in his hand. "Hey, daddy."

"I still can't believe you call me that even though I'm your uncle." He sat down on the edge of my bed and opened the box of Raisinets, immediately pouring some in my outstretched hand. I popped some in my mouth and my uncle followed suit.

"We both call you dad, you know that. You were there for us, even after the accident. It only felt natural to call you dad. We also both knew that Claire died before you had a chance to have children. We figured that it was the least we could do after you took us in."

"I'm aware of that, Kay. So, what about this Artie boy? Anything I should know?"

"Well, he's nice, smart, kind of cute..." My uncle laughed and popped some more raisins in his mouth.

"Did he ask you out?" Now, that was eerie.

"Yes, tonight while he was up here to see what was wrong after Puck showed up." I pulled my knees close to my chest, something I did when I was extremely nervous.

"Well, isn't that good news? Why so nervous?"

"I'm still wary, dad. Even if it did happen three years ago and that Artie is _nothing_ like him."

"I understand completely. Look, you just get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning. I'll even take you to school." I smiled widely and threw my arms around my uncle in a hug. It was a rare treat to get a ride from my uncle; he was always so busy. "Good night, Mac."

"Good night, dad." He kissed my forehead and left my room, closing the door behind him.

_Next Day_

My alarm went off and usually, I roll over and hit the snooze button. But today, I hit the button and got out of bed immediately. It must have been the good mood I was in when I went to sleep. If I'm nervous or angry, it takes me forever to get moving. I brushed my hair and teeth in record time and stopped in front of my closet. Usually, I don't fuss too much over what I look like but now that Artie asked me out, I see my appearance in a whole new light. Today, I chose light gray skinny jeans and a dark red & white striped short sleeve shirt that hung relatively loose and had lace trim on the bottom. Kurt had picked it out for me one day and frankly, I can't say no to Kurt; he won't let me. I finished layering a few necklaces when there was a knock at my door. "Come in."

"Ready, Kay? Sid has breakfast ready."

"In a minute, dad." I grabbed my hi top dark red sneakers and book-bag and rushed downstairs. "Morning, all." I sat down at the island in the kitchen and popped my shoes on.

"Feeling red today, Kay?" I nodded and smiled at Sid. He placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me and I practically devoured it. I didn't even realize I was that hungry. My uncle finished breakfast and we headed out to the garage after saying goodbye to Sid.

"Which color, Kay?"

"Black." My uncle smiled and opened the garage door with a button on his keys. The door opened to reveal three Lincoln Navigators, a BMW Z4 and a 1967 Black Chevy Impala.

"Impala or Lincoln?"

"Lincoln." He smiled at me and we both hopped into the Black Lincoln Navigator. It was my uncle's second favorite Navigator, the first being the silver one in the middle. He started the car and we headed off to school. We chatted a bit, mostly about school but also a little bit about Artie which wasn't weird at all. We made it to school in a normal amount of time, just as they were letting the kids into the school. "I'll see you later, Dad. I'll let you know if we have Glee club or not." I gave my dad a hug across the car, grabbed my book-bag and opened the door.

"Kay?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. See you later." I smiled, closed the door and waved as my dad drove off. I walked into the school, only to get shoved into lockers by David Karofsky.

"Out of my way, new kid." I was going to say something along the lines of 'I'm not new, you neanderthal' but I didn't want to waste my breath. I got back up, fixed my shirt and headed to my locker. I grabbed my English and math book and reached for my notebook when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked both ways and there was no one there so I reached for my notebook again, only to hear someone clear their throat even louder this time. I looked down to my right and saw Artie sitting there with a huge smile on his face and waving.

"Oh, hey Artie. Sorry, I didn't see you there. What's up?"

"You look...really nice today." I could feel the blush creep up my face and I finally grabbed my notebook out of my locker.

"Thanks, Artie." I looked Artie over and laughed softly at the fact that he was wearing yet another sweater vest. I wondered to myself whether he had anything other than those things in his closet. "Is there Glee club after school, Artie?"

"Should be, yeah. I'm going to let Coach Beiste know that I have Glee club, she doesn't seem to mind as much as the last football coach." Leave it to me to forget that Artie was on the football team.

"Oh. I kind of forgot that you were on the football team. I don't talk much to Tina, anyway." He had joined the football team because he wanted Tina back after she dumped him for Mike Chang and his abs. I didn't mind Artie being on the football team but there were days that I thought it was really stupid.

"Yeah, some days I feel kind of stupid but at least I made a few new friends."

"Who? Mike?"

"Yeah." I closed my locker and started to walk to class, with Artie in tow.

"Well, that's good. Class is about to start. Talk afterwards?" Artie nodded and followed me into the classroom just as the bell rang. English went by rather quickly and I couldn't stop staring at Artie for five seconds the entire class. I was paying attention but it was divided attention that was for sure. The bell signaled time for Spanish with Mr. Schuester...and Artie. I stopped at my locker to drop my English book off. I shut my locker and closed the lock when I felt someone shove me face first into my locker, sending me to the floor. I could feel blood coming out my nose and vaguely heard someone call my name so I turned towards the sound. The pressure behind my nose was so intense, I couldn't even see.

"Kay? Can you hear me?"

"Artie?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I can't see and I think my nose is bleeding."

"Oh god. Uh, I'll take you to the nurse." Artie grabbed my hand and he helped me up a bit. Everything was still very blurry so Artie led me all the way to the nurse. "Um, excuse me? My friend, Kay, needs help. She has a nosebleed." I felt someone pull me away from Artie but frankly, I refused to let go of his hand so he ended up coming with me.

"Tilt your head back and hold this under your nose. I'll be right back." I held the tissue under my nose and everything slowly started to come into focus.

"Artie?" I felt him grab my hand and my breath hitched.

"I'm right here. Are you alright, Kay?"

"My nose is bleeding, Artie. I think I've been better." He laughed and I knew he felt a little embarrassed for asking a question he knew the answer to. "At least it blends in with my red shirt. If I wore white, I'd be in trouble. What am I going to tell Mr. Schuester?"

"Kay! Are you alright?" As if on cue, Mr. Schuester walked in and quickly rushed to my side. "What happened?"

"I'll be fine. Someone shoved me pretty hard into my locker, that's all."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. After my face hit the locker, everything got really blurry and I couldn't see. Artie led me to the nurse." Artie squeezed my hand again and my breath hitched again. "Sorry about missing Spanish, Mr. Schuester. I thought it would be a bit rude to bleed all over the papers you were going to hand out." He laughed and I smiled a little bit.

"Don't worry about that at all, Kay. Are you going to be alright for Glee club this afternoon?"

"I should be fine, yeah."

"Alright, that's good. Well, I have to get back to class before the kids do something drastic. I'll see you two at Glee club." Mr. Schuester gave me a hug and practically ran out of the nurse's office. I looked at Artie and he just shrugged. That may have been the weirdest thing that has happened to me at McKinley.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. Sorry the end kind of fizzled. The next one has a bit of a surprise in it. : )


	10. Slushie Shower

Welcome back! Here is chapter ten coming at you in HD. Enjoy. This chapter will also be in Kay's point of view.  
**PS:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.  
**PPS:** When I mention Kay's dad (or uncle if you want to split hairs), just think of the actor Sean Bean. He's one of my personal favorites and quite frankly, he fits in perfectly as Kay's father.

**Inside Is What Matters**

I made it back to my classes just in time for lunch. Artie sat with us again, which was just a little bit weird after he said that he made a few friends on the football team. When Kurt and Mercedes showed up, we all started talking about Glee club and numbers we could do. Lunch finished up and we all headed to our classes. The day was pretty uneventful after my run in with my locker. At the end of the day, I put all my books away in my locker when I heard someone clear their throat like this morning. I looked down to my right and there was Artie again. "Hey, Artie."

"Hey, Kay. Ready for Glee club?"

"Yup." We almost made it to the choir room when Artie stopped.

"I forgot something, Kay. I'll meet you in the choir room, okay?" I nodded and he quickly rolled back down the hall until I lost sight of him when he turned the corner. Another turn and I would have been in the choir room but two pairs of very strong arms pulled me back and shoved me into a set of lockers.

"Look what we have here, gentlemen. The new girl and the newest Glee clubber." David Karofsky had a knack of getting under my skin just by talking but the look in his eye wasn't helping either. I went to say something smart but the ten footballers, Karofsky included, pulled slushies out from behind their backs and smirks appeared on their faces. I had heard about the slushie war that the jocks initiated but I had never been a part of it because I was never in Glee club. "Double points, boys." Karofsky nodded and in a flash, I was given what could only be described as a cherry slushie shower. At least it wasn't blueberry; I was _deathly_ allergic. I wiped my eyes off and made my way to the choir room. I heard chatter and also heard it stop, along with quite a few gasps.

"Kay! What happened?"

"Football team...and slushies. So much...ice." Kurt and Mercedes immediately flanked me and I heard someone take off down the hall after Mr. Schuester told them too.

"Kay, we thought you were with Artie. How could this happen?"

"I don't know." I threw my book-bag on the ground and sat down in a chair. I faintly heard Mr. Schuester thank someone and soon after, Mercedes and Kurt started to wipe the slushie off my face with towels. "Artie said he forgot something and told me that he would meet me in the choir room. Is he here?"

"No, Kay, he's not. Dear god, you smell like cherries." I gave Kurt a look and Mercedes had to stifle a laugh.

"Do you think Artie had something to do with it?"

"Probably. I mean, he's on the football team now. Like he wants to be seen with a loser like you." That voice could only be recognized as Santana, grade A bitch and second in command in the Cheerios.

"Last I checked, Santana, no one asked your opinion." Gasps filled the room and I fully expected to be thrown to the ground but it never came. Frankly, Santana's attitude was something I was in no mood to deal with right now. I wanted to know where Artie was and how long I would have to wait to get home and take a _real _shower. I looked up, past the two towels obscuring my view, to see Artie rolling into the choir room with Finn behind him. He looked at me and his jaw dropped.

"Kay! What happened?"

"Well, I stood outside and it started to snow red on me. What do you think happened, Artie?" I didn't want to get mad at Artie and possibly ruin my chances with him but my patience was all but run out at this point. He wheeled himself over in front of me and grabbed the towel out of Mercedes' hand and picked up where she left off.

"Damn, Lincoln. You look good in red." My head shot up at the sound of Noah Puckerman's voice. "I didn't think the guys would _all_ throw them at you at once. Footballers tend to do things big anyway so it shouldn't be a shock."

"You were behind this, Puckerman?" I stood up, ignoring Artie and Kurt trying to pull me back down into the chair.

"Had to get your attention off Artie somehow." My ears must be playing tricks on me. There was no way, especially after what happened, that Puck still thought that there was ever going to be anything between us. He just wanted me to be another notch in his bedpost and I don't do that. That one statement made my blood boil to the point where I completely lost it. I stormed up to Puck, pulled back, and punched him hard in the face.

"You _had_ your chance, Puckerman. You blew it. Now back off." I stormed out of the choir room and headed towards the gym. I faintly heard people calling my name behind me but between my heart beating in my ears and the remains of the cherry slushie still in my ears, I couldn't make out who it was. I stopped at a set of lockers and just slid down the wall. I turned my head to see Artie and Kurt coming towards me with the towels in their hands.

"Kay. Why didn't you stop?"

"She just wanted to get away from Puck, Artie. I assume she told you what happened between them." Kurt wrapped the towel around me and continued to get as much of the slushie off me as he could. I stopped at a set of lockers and slid down the wall. I turned my head to see Artie and Kurt making their way down the hall with the towels.

"Kay. Why didn't you stop?"

"Isn't it obvious, Artie? I assume she told you what happened." Kurt wrapped the towel around me and continued to get the slushie off me.

"I thought this was over, Kurt. But with this, I have no idea what to think."

"You just need to relax, Kay. We'll go out tonight and you'll be fine." I looked over at Artie and he smiled.

"Not tonight, Kurt. I, um, have a date."

"Oh really?" I nodded. Artie rolled towards me with the other towel and continued to wipe my face off. I nodded and laughed because Artie was tickling me with the towel.

"Sorry, I'm ticklish." Artie gave me a look and I felt my heart rate quicken a little bit.

"Kay?" I turned to see Mr. Schuester walking towards the three of us. I got up off the floor and Kurt handed me the towel. "You can go home if you'd like. We wouldn't want you practicing in wet, smelly clothes."

"I have gym clothes I can change into, Mr. Schue. It's fine."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he smiled. "Great. We'll give you a few minutes before we go over our pieces." Mr. Schuester took off down the hall and the three of us followed shortly after. I changed into my gym clothes and we went over our pieces for Sectionals. An hour and a half later, everyone filed out of the choir room. I went to leave but Artie held me back.

"What's up, Artie?"

"They tricked me, Kay. Sam Evans was distracting me so I wouldn't interfere with what they did to you. I'm sorry, Kay."

"Don't worry about it, Artie. It isn't your fault." Artie looked up at me with hope in his eyes. "What? You thought I'd get mad at you?" He nodded sheepishly and I laughed. "Just because you're on the football team, it doesn't make you one of those neanderthals."

"So we're still on for tonight?"

"You bet, Artie. Need a ride home?"

"Nope. My dad is picking me up. I told him we had a date tonight. I'll pick you up around seven, okay?"

"Sounds good. See you then, Artie."

"See you." I grabbed my bag and headed outside to a waiting Sid.

"Ready, miss?"

"You bet, Sid." Sid smiled, opened the door for me and quickly went to the driver's side and we took off. Artie had said seven so I had a while to get ready. I finished my homework a little before six and headed into the shower shortly afterwards. I got out of the shower at 6:15 and I had to get moving pretty fast. I quickly scanned over my closet and chose a beige & black lace sleeveless dress and paired beige wedges to go with the dress. I quickly changed and headed over to my jewelry cabinet, picking out black & silver feather earrings and a champagne colored polished watch. I headed back into the bathroom to lightly curl my hair and loosely tie in a ponytail. I placed a headband riddled with black rhinestones in my hair and smiled at my reflection. _Not too bad._ I checked my watch and it said 6:50. I headed downstairs just as there was a knock on the door. Sid opened the door and there was Artie in his wheelchair in front of the door.

"Hi..."

"Hi." Artie wheeled himself into the foyer and didn't hide the fact that he was staring. I took the opportunity to get a good look at Artie; he always wore a sweater vest or something very, well, dorky but tonight but seeing him in black dress pants and a light blue button down was a breath of fresh air.

"Kay...you look beautiful." I felt my cheeks get hot with embarrassment while I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you, Artie. You look great, too." We stood there for a few seconds before I spoke up again. "Ready, Artie?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I waved goodbye to Sid and followed Artie to his father's car.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the fizzly ending but I had to stop it before it got to the actual date. Stay tuned for the next one.


	11. The Date

Welcome back! Here is chapter eleven coming at you in HD. Enjoy. This chapter will be in Artie's point of view.  
**PS:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.  
**PPS:** I don't know if I had said anything about Kay not living in Lima but if I have, I apologize for repeating myself. Carry on. : )

**Inside Is What Matters**

The ride to the restaurant was relatively quiet other than the radio playing. I was so nervous and I knew Kay could tell. I was making a fool of myself and we haven't even gotten to the restaurant yet. We arrived at the restaurant and my dad got out so he could help me into my chair. I was in my chair so my dad took off after telling me to let him know when to pick us back up. I nodded and turned my attention to Kay. "Are you ready, Kay?"

"I sure am." I smiled and rolled into the restaurant with Kay next to me. We were seated quickly and Kay helped me into the booth. The waitress took our drink order and took off, leaving me alone with Kay.

"So, have you always lived in Lima?"

"No. I used to live in New York with my parents until their accident. Then I moved here to live with my uncle."

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring that up. I'm kind of new at this."

"It's okay, Artie. I'm new at this, too."

"I don't understand why you would be new at this. You're...amazing. Any guy should jump at the opportunity to date you."

"Thanks, Artie. That means a lot to me, actually." We both smiled and then the date fell into an awkward silence.

"So when did you start dancing?"

"I've danced for as long as I can remember so I guess since I was about 4 or 5." The waitress came back and took our order before leaving us alone again. I didn't do well with awkward silences and I could feel my cheeks heating up rapidly. "Are you alright, Artie?"

"Just...nervous. It's been a while since I've been on a date." I cleared my throat and tried to keep my nerves in check. "So, why did you join Glee club?"

"For you." I went to say something but the waitress had come back with our food and I was a little too hungry to ignore food in front of me. I quickly started eating but soon realized how rude I was being. I stopped mid-bite, earning a laugh from Kay. "No need to be so proper, Artie. If you're hungry, go ahead and eat." I smiled at Kay and continued to eat my dinner. About ten minutes, and a few bread sticks later, Kay and I finished dinner and I waited patiently for the check. I kept stealing glances at Kay, thinking she wasn't noticing but when she giggled I knew that she caught me. I laughed, just as the waitress dropped the check off. I grabbed my wallet out of my pants pocket and grabbed my money to count it out for the check. "I can grab the tip, if you'd like."

"I couldn't ask that, Kay."

"What if I insisted?" I smiled and felt my cheeks flush.

"Then I couldn't tell you no." Kay smiled at me and placed the tip on the table as I put my money in the envelope the waitress handed me. I hopped back in my chair and the two of us left the restaurant after I handed the waitress the bill. I called my dad and waited for him to pick us up. The whole time we waited, I stared at Kay. I had no idea how I was so lucky to be on a date with someone like her.

"Something wrong, Artie?" Kay's voice brought me back to the present and I just shook my head.

"No. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Kay sat on the bench next to me, making it so we were eye level.

"Honest answer?" Kay nodded. "You."

"Me?" I nodded. "How come?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, being here with you and everything. I mean, I've had a crush on you for a while but I was so nervous you wouldn't talk to me because of this chair."

"I don't judge people, especially based on what I see. I'm not like everyone else, which is probably why I don't exactly fit in at school. Besides, I've always had a crush on you Artie. I was too scared of rejection, and what happened with Puck, to say anything."

"I'm nothing like Puck so you don't have to worry about that." I bit my lip and took a deep breath, making sure that I was ready to ask Kay something very important. "Kay?"

"Yes, Artie?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry the long wait. I lost touch with Glee, and this story, for a little but I'm back. Reviews are appreciated. Stay tuned for the next one. : )


	12. After The Date

Welcome back for chapter twelve. We're still in Artie's point of view. Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer****:** I own nothing but my idea and OCs...much to my dismay.  
**  
**

**Inside Is What Matters**

Kay just sat there staring at me, looking as if she was in shock. "Did I say something wrong, Kay?"

"Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend, Artie?"

"Yes. Was that wrong of me? I guess it was, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you, Kay. It's just that I was so excited for this date and it was going so well that I thought I would ask but I guess I shouldn't have-"

"Artie!"

"What?"

"I didn't say no." Kay smiled at me.

"But you didn't say yes, either."

"True but that was only because you started rambling. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Artie." A huge smile broke out on my face, making Kay laugh. "That's a killer smile, Artie." She leaned over and kissed my cheek, making my entire face turn red. Thankfully, my dad pulled up before I could embarrass myself any further. Kay helped me into the seat and got in on the other side before my dad took off for her house. We pulled in her driveway and she hopped out without so much as a goodbye. I was about to say something when my door opened, making me jump. "Sorry, Artie."

"It's alright. So, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yup." I watched Kay lean forward and my eyes fluttered closed when her lips met mine. A few seconds later, Kay pulled away with a smile on her face. "Good night, Artie."

"Good night, Kay." She closed my door and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I looked up and caught my dad's eye.

"So that's the girl you're always talking about, Artie?"

"Yeah."

"She seems like a sweetheart and you seem really happy about this."

"I am really happy. She's one of the few people that doesn't see the chair. That means the world to me, dad."

"I know. Your mom will be glad to hear that you've found someone who likes you for you." I smiled and nodded as my dad left to go back to our house.

**Kay's Point of View**

I walked into my house and kicked my shoes off before heading to find my dad. I found him in his office working on something with our dogs sitting at his feet. "Hey, dad."

"You're back, Kay. How was your date?"

"It was really great. You'll never guess the best part."

"What was that?"

"Artie asked me to be his girlfriend."

"That's great. Judging by the smile on your face, you gladly accepted." I nodded and he stood up, giving me a hug. "I'm glad that you're happy, Kay, and even more thrilled that it's someone like Artie. He's a very nice boy." I smiled and picked up my dad's dog, who immediately started to lick my face. "He's certainly much better than the last boy you brought home." I glared at my dad.

"That was a mistake. I'm just going to chalk it up to be young and stupid." My dad laughed and stood up from his chair.

"I'll have to agree with you."

"Thanks, for not rubbing that whole Puck thing in my face." I smiled at my dad and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'd never do that to you. I might bring it up later but you'll just have to wait for that." I laughed and put down my dad's dog.

"I better get some homework done and head to bed. Good night, Dad."

"Night, Kay." I hugged my dad and headed to my room to change into my pajamas. After I changed and let my hair down, I realized that my phone on my bed had buzzed with a text message. I checked it and smiled: it was Artie.

_I had a really great time tonight. - Artie _

I smiled as I wrote my reply.

_I had a great time, too. It was a shame it had to end. I could hear you ask me to be your girlfriend all night. - Kay_

I climbed in my bed, burrowed myself under the covers and turned my light off using the switch I had installed above my bed. My phone buzzed again and I checked it, smiling when I saw Artie's response.

_Well, I can ask you again if you want me to. -Artie _

I smiled and furiously wrote my reply as I plugged my phone in its charger.

_I'd love that. : ) -Kay _

Right before I closed my eyes, I smiled when I saw Artie's reply.

_Kay, will you be my girlfriend? - Artie_

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait and the ending. I didn't want to have two chapters run together. Reviews are appreciated. Stay tuned for the next one. : )


End file.
